Nick Jr. Block Marathons (1997-2005)
January Blue's Big Tuesday (January 27, 1998) # 1x05 What Does Blue Need? (9:00am) # 2x07 Blue's ABCs (9:30am) # 1x01 Snack Time (10:00am) # 1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:00am) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (11:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #2x08 Math! (12:30pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursey Rhyme (1:00pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:30pm) February Gullah Gullah Island a-thon (Feburary 16, 1998) # 1x04 Gullah Gullah Island Day (9:00am) # 1x13 Let the Games Begin! (9:30am) # 2x16 Natalie's Sick (10:00am) # 3x22 Feeling Soup (10:30am) # 3x09 The Gullah Gullah Games (11:00am) # 2x06 Move Your Body (11:30am) # 1x03 The Binyah Binyah Polliwog Show (12:00pm) # 1x02 Going Places (12:30pm) # 3x01 A Day at the Beach (1:00pm) # 3x04 Shaina's Birthday Party (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday #2 (February 23, 2000) #1x16 What Story Does Blue Want to Play? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #3x05 Animal Behavior! (10:00am) #2x18 Blue is Frustrated (10:30am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (11:00am) #2x15 What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? (11:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:00pm) #3x06 Blue's Big Pajama Party (12:30pm) #2x08 Math! (1:00pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:30pm) March Bob the Builder Marathon (March 12, 2001) coming soon..... Blue's Big Monday (March 24, 1997) #1x01 Snack Time (9:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (11:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (11:30am) #1x09 A Snowy Day (12:00pm) #1x11 Pretend Time (12:30pm) #1x10 The Trying Game (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Wednesday (March 25, 1998) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (9:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (9:30am) #1x07 Adventures in Art (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (11:30am) #1x13 The Grow Show! (12:00pm) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (12:30pm) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (1:00pm) #1x01 Snack Time (1:30pm) April Franklin Monday Marathon (April 1999) coming soon..... May Blue's Biggest Monday Book (May 20, 2002) #5x03 The Snack Chart (9:00am) #3x02 Art Appreciation (9:30am) #5x04 The Big Book About Us (10:00am) (Premiere) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (10:30am) #5x02 Colors Everywhere! (11:00am) #4x12 What's Inside? (11:30am) #2x19 What Is Blue Trying To Do? (12:00pm) #3x28 Shy (12:30pm) #3x07 Draw Along with Blue (1:00pm) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (1:30pm) June Dora's Adventure Marathon (June 11, 2001) # 1x02 Lost and Found (9:00am) # 1x19 Little Star (9:30am) # 1x05 We All Scream for Ice Cream (10:00am) # 1x10 Berry Hunt (10:30am) # 1x16 Backpack! (11:00am) # 1x12 Grandma's House (11:30am) # 1x14 Sticky Tape (12:00pm) # 1x20 Dora Saves the Prince (12:30pm) # 1x15 Bouncing Ball (1:00pm) # 1x07 Treasure Island (1:30pm) July Blue's Beach Camp Party Clues Marathon (July 16, 2001) #1x07 Adventures in Art (9:00am) #2x13 The Lost Episode! (9:30am) #3x11 Pool Party (10:00am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:30am) #2x04 What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? (11:00am) #3x03 Weight and Balance (11:30am) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:00pm) #3x30 Environments (12:30pm) #4x04 Superfriends (1:00pm) #1x03 Mailbox's Birthday (1:30pm) August LazyTown's Sport-a-thon (August 8, 2005) # 1x01 Welcome to Lazytown (9:00am) # 1x24 Sportacus Who? (9:30am) # 1x19 Prince Stingy (10:00am) # 1x12 Rottenbeard (10:30am) # 1x06 Swiped Sweets (11:00am) # 1x11 Dr. Rottenstein (11:30am) # 1x08 Sportafake (12:00pm) # 1x09 Happy Brush Day (12:30pm) # 1x15 Record's Day (1:00pm) # 1x03 Sports Day (1:30pm) September Our Little Bear a-thon (September 20, 1999) # "What Will Little Bear Wear?"/ "Hide and Seek"/"Little Bear Goes to the Moon" # "Duck, Baby Sitter / Little Bear's Band / Hop Frog Pond" # "Blue Feather / Thunder Monster / Duck Soup" (10:00am) # "Grandfather's Attic / Little Bear's Egg / Party at Owl's House" # "A Family Portrait / Little Bear's New Friend / Emily's Visit" # "Hiccups / Date with Father Bear / Pudding Hill" # A Flu / Exploring / Fishing with Father Bear" # "Family Bath Time / Winter Wonderland / Mitzi's Mess" # "Mitzi's Little Monster / Simon Says / Applesauce" # "Little Bear Sing a Song / A House for Mitzi / Up a Tree" October Blue's Big Monday #2 (October 6, 1997) #1x04 Blue's Story Time (9:00am) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (9:30am) #1x05 What Does Blue Need? (10:00am) #1x08 Blue Goes to the Beach (10:30am) #1x11 Pretend Time (11:00am) #1x09 A Snowy Day (11:30am) #1x12 Blue Wants to Play a Game! (12:00pm) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (12:30pm) #1x13 The Grow Show (1:00pm) #1x14 Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! (1:30pm) Blue's Big Marathon (October 12, 1998) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (9:00am) #2x14 Blue's Sad Day (9:30am) #1x15 What Does Blue Want to Make? (10:00am) #2x03 Blue's Senses (10:30am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:00am) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (11:30am) #2x06 What Was Blue's Dream About? (12:00pm) #2x11 What Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? (12:30pm) #1x19 Magenta Comes Over (1:00pm) #2x08 Math! (1:30pm) November Blue's Big Thank You Thank You Monday (November 15, 1999) #2x07 Blue's ABCs (9:00am) #3x09 Thankful (9:30am) (Premiere) #2x02 What Does Blue Want to Build? (10:00am) #1x02 What Time is it For Blue? (10:30am) #1x17 Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (11:00am) #2x05 What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? (11:30am) #2x20 Mechanics! (12:00pm) #3x08 Hide and Seek (12:30pm) #3x04 What's That Sound? (1:00pm) #1x09 A Snowy Day (1:30pm) December Little Bill's Playdate Marathon (December 11, 2000) # 1x02 Just a Baby/The Camp Out (9:00am) # 2x08 A Trip to the Hospital/The Wrong Thing to Do (9:30am) # 2x04 Are We There Yet?/Super Family Fun Land! (10:00am) # 1x09 Big Kid/The Bills Go to Work (10:30am) # 1x01 The Treasure Hunt/The Best Way to Play (11:00am) # 1x07 The Zoo/My Pet Elephant (11:30am) # 1x08 Chicken Pox/Shipwreck Saturday (12:00pm) # 2x03 Zoopity Zoo / Neighborhood Park (12:30pm) # 2x06 The Ring Bear / Miss Murray's Wedding (1:00pm) # 2x05 The Birthday Present / The Birthday Party (1:30pm) Trivia Blue's Clues, Gullah Gullah Island, Bob the Builder, Franklin, Dora the Explorer, Lazytown, Little Bear, and Little Bill are the only shows on Nick Jr. block to have marathons.